Provide Contractor support for the NCI, OCC for: response to written inquiries and publication requests received by the OCC Public Inquiries Section; response to telephone inquiries received; and preparation and distribution of materials related to communications and education activities of the NCI. The project will make available to the general public, members of Congress, and other Government officials, information on the cause and prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer.